


Earpnado

by Liz_M



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_M/pseuds/Liz_M
Summary: Wynonna and the gang take Doll's death a little personal.





	Earpnado

EARPNADO

1.

It was something in the air. Couldn't quite place it but nevertheless...it was there, lingering around the place, a fine mist covering everything. The thing about mist is... you can walk through it and you don't even realize what's happening to you. One minute you're dry, safe and the next you're drowning, soaking wet.

Ominous: Deadly, dank and dark.

Makes my trigger finger... twitchy.

But really, what do I know. I mean I'm the runner up heir, took over the reins from Willa. Curse passed right on down the line and hit me square in the nose. Me. Can you believe it? Damn F'n thing picked me. 

It chose well. It did. If I'm anything... I'm a survivor and me and mine, well we'd survive. I'd make sure of that... if I had to kill everything in Purgatory...I would and I'd be glad to do it. Hell, killing things takes me to my happy place. 

You want to threaten me...go ahead. I don't give a shit but you'd best leave my family alone. Waverly, Doc, Nic... Alice... well now you've done went and screwed up. You're dead and you don't even know it.

Good F'n riddance.

I smiled as I leveled peacemaker at the rev's head. “One last time.” I ground out. “Who sent you?” I questioned.

His eyes flashed and he smiled. I fired, watched the surprise filter over his features before I stepped back and watched him sink back into hell. 

“Bastard!” I was frustrated but let me be honest here. I'd fired prematurely. Yeah, that's me alright. Jumping in, without thinking it through but oh well. I holstered the Colt. One less dead head to worry about. I smiled, I'd just got a helluva idea. Lets make their numbers dwindle a bit more.

Plus, I've got a reputation to live down. It's hilarious, really. But sometimes you just have to roll with the punches. 

“Bitch!” He growled.

I turned quickly, drawing, aiming center mass. His first instinct was to cover his jewels. That's right... I'm now called the dick dinger. Too many shots in the wiener have gave me a new label. But in all honesty... Waverly started it... I just followed in her shot steps. 

I laughed as he slowly uncovered his … stuff. I smirked. “Even I need a bigger target than that.” 

He ran at me, full speed, growling. I waited til he got close enough and I shoved the barrel in his mouth, laughed and squeezed the trigger. I felt the movement all around me and I turned and started firing, dropping one after the other.

The gun clicked. I kicked one backwards, reloading, while dodging. I spun the chamber and went back to rocking worlds. I wasn't unscathed but I was still up and walking. I walked through the flames, my clothes charred and smoking. Yeah, they were gonna pay. They were all gonna pay.

I owed them for Dolls, big time.

2.

I threw another shot of bourbon back, not even wincing from the burn. Maybe I'd had one too many... or maybe not enough. I could feel Doc's eyes on me, watching quietly. He was going through his own thing. Last thing I wanted was for him to have to deal with my hot mess instead of his own.

Waverly and Nicole, well... they'd clung onto each other... not that they didn't fall apart... cause they did, but as they fell they just found each other a bit more. They were in... all the way... that love all, end all type of thing that I was sure I'd never find. 

Doll's death, only cemented their feelings, made them stronger... while the rest of us fell apart. Couldn't be mad or jealous about it... well I could but heck, it was my little sis... and I was happy for her; happy for them both.

This was my shit show, you heard me, not like you haven't heard it before... I'm gonna say it again. This was my shit show and I was gonna own it. 

I eased outside, loading up my new used truck. Once I had the required items, I cracked my neck and slid behind the wheel. I had a plan... a bit reckless but I don't think any of the demons thought it'd be a possibility. I'd get in... get that moment of surprise and knock their numbers down and if the clouds aligned just right...maybe I'd wipe them out.

I was gonna do the deed, then hotfoot it back to our drinking hole. I'd put guns and ammo behind the bar, texted Nic and told her that something could be coming their way, let her know about the extra stash of salt, holy water, guns and ammunition behind the counter. She'd take care of Wav, not that my lil sis needed it, she was fierce in her own way... but Nic would turn hell over if it meant saving Wav from anything. 

Doc... well he was infamous, he'd have all their backs. Drunk or not, the boy could shoot and you couldn't ask for much more than that. Nic would tip them off and they'd be ready just in case I missed anything, not that I was planning on letting even one of those rev's escape.

I smiled. “One way ticket to hell, coming right up.” I laughed and stomped on the gas pedal.

3.

I pulled up outside the abandoned barn, not exactly quiet as a mouse but what the hell. Not like they're not gonna know I'm here in a few minutes. I eased the dufflebag over my shoulder and strode up to the front door. I pulled the template and spray paint from the bag, put the design to the door and sprayed. 

Viola, instant sigil, thank you very much baby girl. One thing about Wav: She was smart and I don't care what anybody said, that girl was an Earp, through and through.

I did the same thing to the back door, had a thought about spraying the windows but shrugged it off. I got my speed loaders ready so I could reload quick and strapped on another weapon, this one automatic. Might not kill them or send them packing back to hell but it'd sure as hell hurt and that was enough for now.

I pulled the bourbon from the bag, took a gulp and shook it off. I put a cloth strip in and screwed the cap back on. I palmed my lighter, flicking on the flame. I squared my shoulders, lit the cloth and kicked in the door, slamming it behind me and blocking their exit.

“Hello boys.... miss me?” I taunted, throwing the cocktail into the midst of the dead. There was a loud hiss and flames ignited.

I pulled the colt and the automatic and started weeding. I saw a stockpile of liquor at the makeshift bar and I opened fire with the automatic, breaking the bottles and making another opening for chaos. I holstered the auto and grabbed a flare from the bag, broke it and tossed it at the free flowing hooch. 

It exploded. Heat and flames covering the wall and floor, reaching up to the ceiling. 

I turned, smiling, pleased with myself and opened fire. They seemed to go on forever. I'd take a few down, have to duck, dodge or fight, hide and reload and all the while trying to avoid the heat, smoke and flames.

The building was toast and it was coming down whether or not I was inside. I held my breath, stepped out into the open and peppered the demons, sending what I could back to their fiery pit.

The windows started shattering all around me. I ran through the smoke and flames, out the door, aiming the peacemaker and hitting what I could in the backs as they tried to run away. 

I wiped the soot from my eyes and glared at the ones who'd managed to escape. I knew where they were going. They wanted to get even with me. They just didn't know what was lying in wait for them when they arrived.

I ran for the truck, noticed the flat tire. Anger seethed through me. I sent a quick text to Nic and got to changing the tire.

4.

“They're coming.” Nicole stated unemotionally. She looked at Doc behind the bar. 

“I'll be ready.” He stated, setting up flamers, a red neck version of a Molotov cocktail.

Nicole continued salting the windows and exits, except for the front one. She looked to Waverly. “How you coming over there?” 

Waverly smiled as she continued painting the sigil on the floor. “Almost done.” She finally stated. 

“Hurry.” Nic's voice icy, sharp. “They're here.” Nicole lunged for Waverly just as the door blew open. She rolled, pulling Wav back against her. Waverly pulled out of Nic's grasp and slashed a line at the sigil, completing it. 

Nicole, grabbed Waverly again and hoisted her up and away from the door, pulling them over the bar, behind the counter. Doc started firing and stopped when he realized it wasn't doing any good. 

The rev's laughed and opened fire on them. Doc motioned to the flamers and watched while Nicole and Waverly lit the wicks. He nodded and counted from three on his fingers when he reached one he ran, drawing the attention of the demons. 

The dead fired as Doc ran and dove behind a table for cover.

Nicole and Waverly hurled the bottle bombs and ducked back behind the bar as the glass hit it's marks and exploded in flames. 

A couple of the rev's were engulfed in flames but just stood there staring at them, smiling. 

“That's a bit disturbing.” Waverly whispered. Nicole continued staring at the lit up demons, nodding her agreement. 

5.

I pulled up to the bar, got out of the truck, reloading as I walked towards the door. I was angry. These ass wipes had the gall to go after my family. Oh hell no they didn't.

I kicked the back door and walked in, guns raring and ready to go. Imagine my surprise to walk in and find the dead heads captured in a devil's knot just inside the door. 

I laughed and drew their attention and their fire. They rained bullets over and at me. I dove behind the bar, wiping at a couple of places where they managed to graze me. 

They pulled a me; fired at the bottles behind the bar. I knew what was coming. “Move.” I ground out pushing Wav and Nic out from behind the bar and over towards a table.

Nicole grabbed the table and flipped it, pulling Waverly down behind it. We were pinned down, couldn't move, couldn't even stick our heads up to fire back at them.

It went silent. Crickets were afraid to chirp. The air became electric and gunfire started blasting, echoing. I peeked around and saw Doc pulling their fire. I stood up, leveled peacemaker and started sending the dead back to hell one by one. 

Fire blazed around us. 

I took them out and the rest of the crew, my family, slowed them down with bullets. Regular bullets might not kill them but it sure hurt like hell when you got shot.

I saved the biggest for last. He glared at me, smiling. “We're not done here by a long shot.” He ground out.

“No.” I returned. “But you are.” I stepped closer to him, stopping before I hit the devil's snare. 

I leveled peacemaker at his head, smiling while I did it. “I'll be back.” He stated, his voice raspy, dark.

I smiled, my eyes glaring. “We'll be waiting.” 

The gunshot echoed around the room. I looked to my family. We were alive and we'd stay that way. And we would take any and everything on that clawed its way up out of hell. 

He was right. It wasn't over, not by a long shot. 

We were just getting started.


End file.
